The Bug-Fuck Republic (The BFR)
The Bug-Fuck Republic was a dictatorship that plagued Grubonia for years. Only a few of the war crimes they've commited were raiding The Deserts of Gecko Gunk, blocking off The Badlands and denouncing the great and mighty Chicken Skin, going to war with Frog Plains, and enslaving entire species! There were 5 classes of the Bugosapien monarchist empire known as The Bug Fuck Republic. Fly heads were the Kings and queens of this violent reign of terror. Fly heads had no remorse for bugosapien life, and would send whoever they pleased to their death, especially King Fly Head #7201. If you were a spider head, you were conscripted into the military for life long sentence to partake in endless warfare and unending war crimes on The Newts of Gecko Gunk, which is why they had the largest military presence in all of the Grubonian realm. All female spider heads were sentenced to fucking death. It is a sad life for Spider heads, especially during the Great Bug - Frog War, when bug heads and frog herds split the world in half and lowered the average population from 2.3 billion to 986k. Eventually, they rebirthed a shitton, so everything went back to normal after that. It only took 1 week for the whole world of Grubonia to pitch in and rise the average population to 3.72 billion people. The Grub heads were seen as aristocrats, the holy men was one of their many nicknames. These people were treated so well by all of the other bug heads because of their relation with The Slug Guardians, gods of the heavens. They were all filthy rich because of it. 35% of the oil that the Bug Fuck Republic mined up from The Deserts of Gecko Gunk was distributed to the grub heads. That's how spoiled they were, because nobody else would get oil but them. The tier below the grub heads were the ant heads. Farmers, blacksmiths, teachers, green milkmen, basically peasants. The ant heads were the 3rd most common bug head to be spawned from The Great Egg Machine. Basically, bugosapiens have no reproductive system. Their vaginas and cocks are only used for peeing and drinking occasionally. Instead, The Great Egg Machine spits out thousands of bugosapiens every hour, giving rise to the endless hordes. They are all birthed as adults, and have no age cycle, only birthed by The Great Egg Machine to serve their purpose in the glorious Bug Fuck Republic. The Empire relied so greatly on it that it was mandatory to follow Egg-Mech Birthism, the religion of storing sap from the sewage swamps in your mouth and walking all the way to The Great Egg Machine every Sunday to spit the sap into the top of the machine. It didn't matter if you lived 50 miles away, it was mandatory to walk! Every mouthful of sap produced around 500 bugosapiens. The most common bugosapien to spawn from this unholy ritual was the grasshopper head, the slaves. These guys were treated like fucking dog shit. They were abused, shot, kicked, worked to death, starved, and licked. They were the very race that built this glorious Empire and they are put at the bottom in return. 120 years ago, before the Empire, the fate of each bugosapien species was determined by an evil dictator known as The Beetle King. He ruled over all the bugosapiens for a long period of time, mostly targeting the grasshopper heads in a goal of mass genocide. He was assassinated after 20 years of power by the militia of fly heads known as The Bug Fuck Militia. They formed The Bug Fuck Republic shortly after a civil war with the beetles that controlled their lands for years; however, the fly heads continued the totalitarian style of living in their selfish attempt to seek power. Grasshopper heads continued to stay at the bottom of the food chain for many more years.